


666

by Shameless_Weeb_Lacking_A_Filter



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the titles start with 'D', Because I thought it was funny, Blood, Drabble Series, M/M, Seme!Light, There is drabble smut, There's 6 chapters, Uke!B, also posted on ff.net, everyone dies, inspired by another work, it's dark, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Weeb_Lacking_A_Filter/pseuds/Shameless_Weeb_Lacking_A_Filter
Summary: And Light smiled up at his lover, a smile that was not so much a smile as a cruel baring of teeth, but Beyond knew what he meant. [Light puzzles over the enigma that was Beyond Birthday.]





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camdennnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camdennnn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Hundred and Sixty-Six Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064773) by [thaliaarche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche). 



> Also posted on FF.net under AkatsukiLover465. If you care.

**Discovery**

Light stared into the burning red eyes of Beyond Birthday, and for a moment his heart stopped beating.

His whole world rolled.

L was alive. _L was alive?_ No, this man's face was leaner, his form taller—but maybe that was only because he wasn't slouching like usual.

Light turned to Ryuk for answers, but the creature just cackled, turning back flips in midair.

"Pretty little boys like you shouldn't be alone at night," The man taunted in a voice that most certainly did _not_ belong to L Lawliet.

"Who are you?" Light demanded.

"I'm no one important, Light Yagami. Why don't you tell me about that Shinigami beside you?"


	2. Dauntless

**Dauntless**

Light wasn't sure how they ended up like this, mouths and tongues everywhere, with Beyond's knee between his thighs, rubbing up and down rhythmically.

The attraction had been there for a while, he conceded (it started after he had shown Beyond the book—after they had killed together).

Beyond considered him God, and maybe it was wrong that that was one of the things Light liked most about him.

 _"Kira,"_ Beyond moaned like even the name itself was heavenly, voice wrecked with pleasure as wandering hands found their destinations.

He tilted his head back, exposing himself to his god, giving himself freely to be taken.

And oh, how Light _took_.


	3. Dawn

**Dawn**

Light didn't need to kill this way, not really. Not while he had the notebook.

But Beyond didn't want him to kill like that. Liked it better up close. Liked to _feel_.

So Light settled for knives and guns, feeling more righteous with each body that hit the ground. Criminals, all of them.

 _Unclean_.

He was God, wiping the world of all its filth.

And with his hands bathed in the blood of sinners and his lover by his side (Beyond's arms were spread out wide in triumph and he was laughing gaily in the evening breeze—Light thought him quite the angel), Yagami Light felt nothing short of holy.


	4. Devotion

**Devotion**

They were close, Light conceded, carding his fingers through ebony locks, ignoring the flecks of dried blood that ran through it.

Beyond's head was in his lap, innocently asleep, and not for the first time Light contemplated how easy it would be to kill him.

He had voiced this to Beyond before he fell asleep, but the other man just stared at him, regarding him coolly with those Shinigami eyes.

 _"Well, that would be it, then, wouldn't it, pretty boy?"_ He had said. _"But you wouldn't do that."_ He was so sure of himself. _"You like me too much to do that."_

Light had to admit that it was true.


	5. Dog

**Dog**

_L would never do this_ , Light often thought, because it was too easy to look into the grinning face of Beyond Birthday and see L Lawliet ( _Lawli-pop_ , Beyond called him).

But times like these, with Beyond writhing beneath him, panting and groaning like an animal, it was impossible to believe that he'd once mistaken this man for _L_.

Light's nails dug into Beyond's shoulders, and they came up stained with dry blood. Almost as if every part of Beyond was coated in the blood of the sinful ( _the innocent_ , Light sometimes thought). The thought was funny.

Beyond's come spilled white-hot between them and Light licked it up like a dog.


	6. Despair

**Despair**

_Every story has to end somewhere_ , Light thought as the task force pulled out their guns and aimed them at Light and his lover.

They were angry and betrayed, and Light was so very weary…

A shot rang out, and Beyond's body fell limp in Light's arms.

Disbelief.

Agony.

What did Beyond have to do with any of this?

Nothing, Light asserted in his mind.

Nothing. Innocent. _Innocent_. (Though Beyond was surely anything but.)

Agony.

Light bent over the crumpled body of Beyond Birthday (his lover, his _angel_ ) and wept.

A second shot rang out, and Yagami Light collapsed, falling grotesquely over his lover, blood trickling from his mouth.

_Agony._


End file.
